Mi nombre es Frida Suárez
by CrazyTG
Summary: Que sucede cuando dos simples palabras pueden cambiarle el sentido a tu vida Oneshot MxF! disfrutenlo!


Wow, cuando dicen que la imaginación no tiene límites si que tienen razón

**Wow, cuando dicen que la imaginación no tiene límites si que tienen razón. Esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir recién, espero que les guste**

**El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece. **

_**Mi nombre es Frida Suárez**_

Aquí estoy, sola en mi casa, encerrada en mi cuarto y en mis pensamientos. Todavía no puedo creer que tan simples palabras me hayan hecho sentir de esta manera tan extraña. Jamás me había sentido así, y claro, nunca me sentí así porque jamás me había ocurrido tal cosa. Estoy muy confundida, no me puede entrar en la cabeza la situación en la que estoy. Es increíble que me suceda esto, increíble. Nunca pensé que esas palabras salieran de esa persona. Me siento tan asustada y se podría decir que tan feliz al mismo tiempo

¡Vamos Frida, despierta!, ¿por qué ponerse así por dos simples palabras?, de que estoy hablando, esas no fueron dos simples palabras, esas palabras expresan mucho, así que empezaré desde el principio…

RIING!!

Si ya te oí, ya te oí, ya me levante…Me levanto adormilada de mi cama, de veras que hoy no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero que más da, ya me las arreglaré más tarde. Me cambio, me peino y finalizo colocándome mis gogles. Bajo a desayunar, saludo a mi familia y mi mamá me sirve el desayuno junto con el resto de la familia. Mis hermanas, como siempre, me molestan con que mi "novio El Tigre" me pasará a buscar ¿Es que ya no se cansan?, como siempre, yo les respondo diciéndoles que sólo somos amigos, aunque sé por dentro que estoy diciendo un gran mentira, pero sé que el no me quiere como yo lo quiero a él, yo lo quiero como algo más, pero sé que él me quiere simplemente como una hermana, que esté siempre para apoyarlo…una hermana…sólo eso…

Subo otra vez a mi habitación a buscar mi mochila, cuando estoy allí, escucho un "¡Frida!"desde la calle. Me asomo, y ahí lo veo a Manny, es tan lindo cuando lo ilumina el sol por la mañana, cuando su cabello sopla al viento, cuando me toma de la mano, cuando me protege de cualquier peligro cuando se preocupa por mí, cuan…

-¿Frida estás bien?

¡Rayos! Al oír esa pregunta me doy cuenta me mientras pensaba en estas cosas me la pasaba desde mi ventana viéndolo como cuando Julieta veía a Romeo desde su balcón, hasta que por fin a su pregunta terminé reaccionando a la realidad.

-Ehm…sí, sí, estoy bien, solo veía que hermosa mañana ¿No lo crees?

Debería dejar de decir tantas mentiras, pero eso es sólo para evitar reflejar mis verdaderos sentimientos, para mantenerlos guardados en mi ser y nunca ser vistos por el mundo, o simplemente para que no se ría de mí si se lo confieso. Eso, eso es lo que temo, temo que confesar el amor, temo que sea como un chiste para él, seguramente que si se lo digo quedaría como una completa idiota, él ya no querría ser mi amigo, y lo peor, la estúpida de Zoe se lo quedaría.

-Sí muy linda, bueno, vámonos rápido, sabes lo que nos puede llegar a hacer el sub. director Chakal.

Tenía razón, ese tipo es el demonio, si el demonio tuviera nombre se llamaría Chakal. Me apuro y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y saludo a mis padres, agarro mis llaves y salgo por la puerta, ahí está otra vez, wow, es más guapo de cerca, él me sonríe y nos vamos los dos juntos, camino a la escuela, ideamos un plan para escabullirnos de clases, pero no sé por qué, pero estoy notando de que está mas cerca de mío que de costumbre, pero sólo debe ser imaginación mía

Llegamos a la escuela, por suerte temprano, así que no tuvimos problemas. Fuimos hasta nuestros casilleros y hablamos tranquilamente hasta que apareció ella: Zoe Aves, como no odiarla, es la niña gótica que quiere sacarme a mi amigo, como odio que coquetee con él, por suerte, el me dijo que jamás se fijaría en ella, que ella nunca ocuparía mi lugar en su corazón, claro que todo esto sólo lo dijo como amigos…

Entramos a clase se historia, ash por favor, ¿Quién necesita aprender sobre la historia de Egipto cuando ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo continente?, nunca entenderé a mis profesores, nunca entenderé historia, nunca entenderé por que las cosas tienen que ser así entre tú y yo, Manny, nunca lo entenderé, nunca.

Por fin salimos de clases, nos esperaba todo un fin de semana de diversión, yo le propuse ir a los videojuegos, pero él extrañamente me preguntó si podíamos ir a dar una vuelta al parque, claro que yo le hice prometer que luego iríamos a los videojuegos. Caminamos por todo el parque hablando sobre muchas cosas, hasta que nos detuvimos en una de las bancas de allí y nos sentamos. Cuando lo hicimos, pude notar que comenzaba a sudar un poco, le pregunté si se encontraba bien, el me dijo que sí, se que está mintiendo, lo conozco, en las batallas hace siempre lo mismo, cuando sale disparado para cualquier lado por la paliza de algún villano voy a socorrerlo y el me dice que esta bien cuando ni siquiera puede levantarse. No podía parar de insistirle que me lo diga, el se negó varias veces, pero logré convencerlo.

-Frida y-yo…tú…

Comenzó a tartamudear de una manera inexplicable, podía ver como temblaba, la verdad que me preocupé mucho al ver esto, nunca lo había visto actuar así, y menos conmigo, así que comencé a hacerle preguntas

-¿Manny estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas que…?

-Te amo

Aquellas palabras me dejaron impactada, fue como si algo me estuviera atravesando en mi subconsciente, no me esperaba esas palabras, no esperaba que vengan de él. Mis ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par, pero no podía ver nada de lo que pasaba alrededor mío, solo era yo y el vacío. Cuando vuelvo a entrar en razón, me doy cuenta de que él ya no está allí. Miro para todos lados y no lo veo, soy una idiota, no debí dejarlo ir. Lo único que pude hacer fue llegar a mi casa, no había nadie, mis padres se habían ido al día de campo de la policía y mis hermanas…mis hermanas…bueno, ¿A alguien le interesa lo que hacen esas dos?, en fin, me encerré en mi cuarto y así podemos volver al principio…

Después de hacer miles y miles de llamados a su celular sin repuesta alguna, prendo la radio un rato, eso siempre me hace sentir mejor, ¡Rayos!, ¡¿Justo hoy debían pasar la maratón de canciones románticas?!ash que más da, me encanta lo romántico. Puedo oír como empiezan a pasar la canción más hermosa del mundo "She will be loved", comienzo a escucharla y me dejo llevar por ese hermoso ritmo mientras recuerdo los hermosos momentos que pasé con él

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved__  
__She will be loved_

No puedo evitar cantar la canción a medida que la escucho, puedo sentir que identifica la situación en la que estoy. Siento como mis lágrimas comienzan a salir poco a poco recorriendo mi rostro, creo que él ya no querrá hablarme más. Apago la radio y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente contra mi almohada, y no lloro porque este triste de lo que él me dijo, si no que esa tonta forma en la que actué, debe haber pensado que yo me lo tomé a mal y que entre nosotros dos ya no hay esperanza, de seguro ya no compartiremos nada juntos, creo que ya me odia. Sigo llorando desconsoladamente, me siento tan sola, tan tonta, tan inútil, tan enojada con migo misma. Luego de que estos pensamientos se me cruzan por la cabeza escucho una dulce y hermosa voz cantar detrás de mí

_-__And she will be loved,__She will be loved_

Me doy vuelta y lo veo: Estaba ahí, en mi habitación, transformado en El Tigre, cantando, yo con la cara empapada de lágrimas, y lo único que hizo en ese momento fue abrazarme. Otra vez quedé en estado de shock, pero esta vez correspondí al abrazo, estaba tan contenta, no lo podía creer, me sorprendió otra vez, luego nos soltamos y el me seca las lágrimas con sus manos, son tan cálidas y suaves, me hace sentir tan segura su presencia. Luego me empieza a hablar:

-Frida, yo de veras te amo, por favor no me odies, yo sé que tu no me amas pero yo quiero se tu amigo, yo…

Pero no pude aguantarlo más, veía como movía sus labios y finalmente junté los míos con los suyos. Mientras lo beso, abro apenas los ojos y veo que tiene la cara roja como un tomate y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. También noté que su cola y sus orejas se pararon de punta a punta, lo que me dio gracia, así que para hacer más divertida la cosa, lo abrazo por el cuello para luego volver a cerrar los ojos. Siento que me agarra de la cintura y me atrae más a él. Esto es tan hermoso, tan soñado, tan…no encuentro las palabras exactas para expresar lo feliz que estoy. Se acaba el aire ¡Rayos!¡Malditos pulmones! Si no fueran tan débiles este momento abría durado más tiempo. Nos miramos a los ojos y yo me pierdo en los suyos. Tiene esa sonrisa que siempre me hipnotiza y dice que todo está bien si estoy junto a él

-Que lindos ojos tienes-me dice

Río un poco y lo vuelvo a besar, nos acostamos en mi cama uno al lado del otro y nos tapamos con un sábana a mirar televisión. El rodea su cola y su mano en mi cintura y yo mi brazo en su cuello mientras me acurruco en su hombro para que luego él apoye su cabeza sobre la mía. Y así pasamos toda la tarde, solos, juntos, disfrutando lo que la vida nos regale sin que nada más pueda separarnos.

Mi nombre es Frida Suárez y este fue un día más de mi vida.

**Fin**

**¿Qué les pareció?, recuerdo que mi tía que es profesora de teatro leyó esta historia justo antes de que la publique y me dijo "es tan profundo", jaja, igual es solo cuestión de mezclar una linda canción, un gran programa de TV y mucha imaginación jajaja, bueno en fin, ojalá que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos**


End file.
